


Prized

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Angst, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Pregnancy, Rescue, Reunion Sex, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: The king of Asgard retrieves something stolen from him.





	Prized

 

The chains were the worst.

Her back stung from the fresh lashes and her stomach growled more everyday but it was the damn chains that did it. Those bastards always had them tight around their wrists and their necks. It was always hard to breathe as they were all dragged along and sold to the next bidder. Her mouth was always closed no matter how hard they hit or forced her to her knees. She never gave them the satisfaction the other girls did. 

She could not call them weak but she could very well have been the only one that resisted. There were always those that cried, that pleaded and begged but they were usually silenced with the crack of the whip or a cock shoved between their lips. It would have depended on the captured and the men holding the chains. She always chose the whip. 

She kept her pride and shuffled to the next auction block, just another day. Her body was never put up on the block for she was just a decoration, a pawn for more greed and a raising price for her that was never satisfied. Perhaps it would only prove her lucky. The gentlemen that would lick their lips to the crying, pleading women and would always ask for her, for any price. Forced slavery so far from the kingdom wasn’t watched as long as the right people were paid. 

Servants in the palace were not slaves. They were sons and daughters of the farmers and the valiant warriors that fought in the name of the king but the kingdom and its watchful eye could only be stretched so far.

The images of the magnanimous kingdom blocked her mind from the harsh tug of the chain around her neck as she was pulled along.

“It’s your lucky day, gal.”

She struggled, being pulled away from the crowds as the auctioneer began his bidding.

“Let’s go! You may get us a pretty coin yet.”

His meaty hand reached under the shawl covering her head and tangled in her hair to move her faster. Some pain she could not stand and she knew that sooner or later that she would be sold. The doors closed behind them as she tried to look through the dirty cloth and the tears that formed in her eyes. Her faith was weening though she prayed to the gods that she would be found and rid of her nightmares.

Her hands were tied to a short post behind her back as her shapeless dress collected around her stomach. She could hear voices and the shuffle of boots as his men filed in on the other side of the room. There was a hand that formed quickly at her breast as one of the dirtier men chuckled into her ear.

“We have enough, gal. If you are not bought, then you’ll be mine first.”

His voice was always burned into her ears as she knocked him away with her shoulder. 

No, she demanded, she would fight despite her condition. She would slit each of their throats and the ones of the house that would buy her. She would walk the ends of the earth and kill ones that stood in her way. If she could not find her way home, then she’d always carry the cherished memories of her beloved as she already had. The sound of his boots, the proper cadence with no shuffle, filling her ears as she wished it was him entering.

“Is this it?”

They would laugh once they saw the tears staining the cloth over. She missed him too much to give the buyer his voice.

“Believe me, sir. Word said you asked for a challenge. She’s killed at least ten of my men, all of which she’s paid for.”

She felt the dirty man’s hand turn her so he could saw off the lash marks on her back. Her arm slipped from his grip and struck him true in the face as the crunching sound of his nose got the attention of his men. Never had she been able to strike the leader as all of the men started for her and him. The hairs on her neck stood up as she felt a wave of energy.

“Why would you do a thing like that? I remember when a maiden’s skin was flawless, untouched by the roughness of man.”

She listened as the boot steps moved closer to her. He had stopped in front of her, towering over her as she strained her eyes to see through the cloth. He leaned forward as his breath warmed the side of her neck.

“It had been too long, my dear.”

The bottom of her dress lifted as she pulled at her bonds. The touch of his hand gave her goosebumps. She never closed her legs in time as his fingertips touched her sex. Her head fell back to the cruel daydream as his finger pushed to her clit. Her gag stopped her voice.

The buyer’s hand moved lower between her legs, dipping his longest finger into her. His thumb returned to her clit, torturing her as she rocked her hips onto his hand. Her chest heaved as the man chuckled into her neck.

“From her reactions, I would say that none of you had the audacity to touch her like this at the cost of your lives. Had I the time, I would make her scream in front of you all.”

He snarled, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her up and bury his lips into exposed neck. She wanted to feel his teeth raking her skin as she was brought closer to her release.

“Let me feel you, wench. Show them.”

He pushed a second finger into her, rubbing her clit harder as she rocked between him and the wooden post. Her body moved on its own, humping against him to gain more friction. She spread her feet wider and fell back with him holding her up. She could feel his head drop to the crook of her neck where she felt his teeth. He bit down, making her cry out as her knees began to weaken. 

Her body crashed against the man as he chuckled into her sweating skin. She screamed through her gag, consumed by a second wave as her body felt like it was on fire. For once, she could not feel the pain in her back from the whips or the bruises on her sides from their boots. Her body pulsed with bliss, becoming lost as she regained her breath.

She jumped at the feel of his hand gently cupping the side of her face. She had wished for him for too long, wanting it to be him as the silk was slowly unwrapped from her head. She flinched as the harsh rays of the sun met her eyes. They stayed sealed.

“What have they done to you?”

Rough scratching filled her ears as the space around her darkened. Her vision blurred as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was green and with each blink, her sight became clearer to the raven black hair and the emerald green eyes she’d prayed for. She panted into her dirty gag as tears washed the dirt from her face. His hand braced her neck where her beautiful long hair used to be. She knew from the clench of his jaw that blood was about to be drawn.

He waved his hand, sending each of the men into the nearest wall from where they stood. The moment their bodies hit the ground, shackles and chains appeared from the ground. The doors thundered behind them as others of the men’s group had fled to their leader for safety from the royal guards that had cornered all of the buyers and the merchants. Her ears paid no mind to the chains as those who were bought were set free and those willing to buy were shackled and fated for the king’s choosing. That was when she turned back to see his face but was dazzled by the rich color of his cape as he covered her shoulders and broke her bonds. Weakness overcame her as she felt arms surround her.

It was his arms. It had to be.

It had to be.

“Darling…”

It was him but dreams could have been so cruel.

Her foot kicked, waking her as she gasped and fought herself away from the guards putting her in a carriage.

“Stop!”

She flinched and stood her ground as the sea of men parted. The guards stepped away from her as the clear vision of green cloth and silver armor rushed to her. Tears rushed from her face as he raced for her.

“Loki.”

Her voice cracked as he kissed her lips and wiped away what tears he could.

“I am here. I need you safe in the carriage. Please, wait for me.”

He helped her into the warm carriage and smiled as he locked the door behind him. She refused to close her eyes until she saw him again. The sunlight crept over her floor as she waited, hearing his boots as her heart leapt with joy. She stayed in her seat as Loki entered and closed the door behind him. He knew her unwillingness to wait as he waved his armor away and caught her in his arms. 

Her lips pressed to his as he chuckled. She didn’t need to say anything as he held her close and felt the carriage wheels turn underneath her. She clung to him and closed her eyes as the rocking carriage put her to sleep. Such sweet dreams pulled her from her dark nightmares as she could feel him as she rested.

Her nose woke her as sweet porridge made her stomach growl. She shot up, not caring of her surroundings or the change of her fresh clothes as Loki rushed to her side.

“Here but go easy.”

She ignored him completely as she stuffed her mouth with porridge and fresh bread much to his delight. She stopped and swallowed her food as his gaze fell to the blankets that collected around her.

“Are you going to say anything? I know you must have already looked as I was under the Soul Forge.”

Loki pulled the bit of bedspread aside as he saw the clean, rounded curve of her stomach.

“I was supposed to go after you…”

“No. You are the king and you were doing your duty to your kingdom. I am here now and those girls are being returned to their families, just the same that we have.”

“But I made you run.”

She put her porridge down and sighed.

“That was my doing, Loki. I was scared. I didn’t know what to say.”

“I would have understood if you had said no.”

She saw the sadness in his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his hair.

“Ask me again, Loki.”

“What?”

Hope flickered in his eyes as his breath caught in his chest.

“Where are you hiding it? It’s in your trousers along with something else, is it not?”

“How can you be as composed as you are now?”

“Because I knew you would come for me. I never doubted you for a moment. They were always moving us. You did what you could and for that I am proud to call you my king.”

Loki reached for his pocket as his lips pressed softly to her palm.

“What about the title of husband towards the warrior mother of my heir?”

A smile crossed her face hurting wonderfully after months of hardship as she graciously nodded her head. Loki slid a fitting silver ring with a small single emerald as she took a second to marvel in the simple beauty. Loki hadn’t waited as he sprang from his feet and gently crashed into her. Her lips split into a growing smile as he was forced to move to her neck and nourish himself on the skin of her neck. Her heart filled with joy as her body remembered the feel of his hands.

“I wish you would have claimed me in front of them. I never gave them that satisfaction.”

“Never. You are mine and I’ll be damn if I’ll let another minute go by without you.”

He buried his head into her neck as a giggle escaped her.

“Good, my King.”

Loki waved his hand before she could reach for her nightgown and admired the newer parts of her. He let her hand wander to the parts of his skin as he stripped himself for her to see. He crashed over her, kissing whatever skin he could reach. He stopped and felt the strong bit of movement at her stomach. He smiled to his heir thriving in his woman’s stomach as her fingers combed through the crown of his hair.

“Are you going to be a sentiment, my king?”

“In the moment that has indeed past and every moment that I chose.”

He climbed up her body, dipping his tongue between the valley of her breasts as she let out a giggle. His lips kissed her skin until he ended at her lips, claiming them deeper and hungrier with each moan from her throat. His hand ventured between her legs again, proud to the wetness waiting just for him. Oh, he wished he had bent her over the nearest surface for the slave buyers to see who she really belonged to. Now, he only wanted to hear his name echo the walls of the bedchambers.

He pressed his fingers to her wet lips, helping her legs spread further apart as the alluring scent of her made his mouth water. He claimed her lips, stoking her other as her hips bucked into his touch. He pulled his hand away to strip off whatever clothes that was still attached to him. Loki lifted her up and pulled the sheets away so that he pulled her carefully to their mattress. He was glad to see each of the scar afflicted to her during her time imprisoned gone.

He pressed his lips to her neck, making her weak as his hands began to roam her again. He pinched softly at her breasts to make her body jump. His lips slowly kissed at her chest as her hand cradled his head. He couldn’t bear to keep her waiting any longer as he turned her to her side and lifted her legs over his. His mind flooded with extensive possible ways to take her after this time and more tantalizing after she gave birth to their child.

Loki shifted his hips, not ready for the gasp that fell from his woman’s throat. Her body arched back to his. He pushed her down a bit for her to not strain herself but he was doing it to himself the more he settled into her heat. He groaned into her shoulder, missing her for the months she was gone. His arm wrapped under her to hold her close as his hips moved on their own. Her head fell back to his shoulder. He stopped her hips.

“Don’t, my love,” he whispered into her ear, “You carry our future. Allow me.”

He lifted her leg higher to angle himself to her liking. Her voice lifted higher as her pawed at her neglected breasts. She was going to need more carnal attention but now he would give her what she needed for resting purposes and when she was healed, he would give her all the carnal attention she deserved. 

The rake of her nails on his skin drove his hips faster, deeper. His fingertips stroked at her clit. She turned her head to try and hide her moans but he wouldn’t have it. His hand wrapped to her jaw and turned her face back up to hear her beautiful voice. She reached back to Loki, claiming his lips as she dragged them between her teeth. Loki turned her back, thrusting up into her as her walls began to tighten around him.

He moved his fingers faster. Her back arched into him as she came. Her nails dug into him as he thrusted into her release for his own. He let go, emptying himself into her to not distress her body with a prolonged bliss. His breath coated the side of her neck, urging him to cover her as she moaned into their bedspread. He soon felt exhaustion cloud him as it did with her. Loki pulled her close and made sure she was comfortable.

She smiled up to him, lacing his fingers to her as his thumb rubbed across the silver of her ring. He watched her close her eyes, close to dreaming as she stroked her stomach. She stopped and reached for his hand, flattening it to her skin.

“Wait for it.”

An eternity passed but there was a strong kick at her side that made her groan and him smile.

“Already a strong warrior.”

“Much like his father.”

“And if it is a daughter?”

“I would not change the status of her future and would warm to the idea of a warrior goddess.”

“Such as her mother?”

“Always, my king.”

"Always,” he sighed as he buried his face into the scent of his love’s hair.

  



End file.
